Her Bodyguard
by Inukagfan27
Summary: At the age of 18, Kagome gets targeted from a group and is told of getting a bodyguard. On top of that, she has an abusive boyfriend, Koga who is just being "over protective." Usually, the association pairs up victims and bodyguards of the same sex. But once in a blue moon, something rare happens and Kagome is the rare occasion this time, being set up with..a boy! Full sum inside
1. Chapter 1: Her Bodyguard

**Hey guys! I'm here with another book since the other one is on pause! If you guys don't recognize me for my other story, please go check it out! Anyways, here's a new story that I believe will come on a long journey just like my other one, so please enjoy! And PLEASE, can I get 10 reviews to start off this book with? Next chapter will be up as soon as I hit 10! And I will probably make my chapters about 2-10 thousand words so please enjoy a long, good read of InuKag moments! =^_^=**

 **Full Summary:**  
 **A group of secret, crazy, psychotic perverts go after female's and male's all alike whether they're human or demon. But there's a problem. No one knows why or what for; all they know is that the groups name is called The Immortals and that it's a group of strong, dark aura'd male demons. About fifty years ago they have been a group that became well known over time for the amount of victims that they have kidnapped, tortured, and even raped. So, the head leader of people who are trying to catch The Immortals, Mr. Claufield finds out enough information to find out who the victims are, and pair them with bodyguards of the same gender to avoid romantic interest and to just keep it professional at the age of 18.**

 **When Kagome Higurashi turns 18, she hopes to find out her bodyguard to not only protect her from The Immortals, but also her abusive relationship with Koga, her boyfriend of two years. Besides that, she also wanted to earn a friend out of this, hoping her "overprotective" boyfriend wouldn't push them away like he always did. She goes to the meeting center to find out she's paired with..a boy?! His name is Inuyasha Taisho, and she can't help but to dread what Koga is going to do when he finds out. Along the way, she is held in many moments of danger, needing help from her Knight and unfortunately, her so called "Knight" is a jerk. Read on to see the relationship of Inuyasha and Kagome grow! Story is much better, I just suck at these summaries.. :(**

I massaged my scalp from my messy bun irritating me at work. My black apron covered my light faded torn skinny jeans and red flannel that tied around my waist to reveal my white stained tank top. Sighing of exhaustion, I turned around with the cup of french vanilla latte in my one hand and hot chocolate in the other. I walked across the small cafe to the corner where two guys were, discussing their plans at work. They sat at a high table with those high standing tables, their feet touching the floor though. Dang they're tall. I couldn't help but to fidget under their silent glance at me as I set down their cups and smiled.

"Anything else I can get you, gentleman?" I asked with the most realistic smile on my face. Their black tuxedos showed their broad shoulders and fit bodies. I couldn't help to feel nervous when their bodies resembled my boyfriends. I wonder what two Koga's could do.. I shivered at that thought.

"No thank you, but thank you for the drinks" One spoke up and I nodded my head once at him.

"No problem, sir. Have a goodnight" I told him with a bow and walked back to the counter. Five more minutes and work is over. Knowing that no more costumers were going to come in, I took off my apron and let my hair fall down my back in a big mess. I took my flannel shirt and put it over my tank top, letting the sleeves unroll down my arms and buttoned it up except three buttons at the top. I went into the backroom to change from my black and white converse to my knee high brown leather boots that made my proud height of 5'3 to 5'5. /p

I slipped my sneakers into my matching brown purse that I personally hated, but it made my outfit look complete. When I walked back out, the men were gone and their was a slip of paper and money on the table. I walked up with a smile of accomplishment and grabbed the five dollar bill on top of the paper. The smile faltered when I picked the paper up afterwards and it read: _careful where you go by yourself We know you don't have your bodyguard yet_

My face grew pale and I shoved the note into my purse, not even looking which pocket I shoved it into. I was more angry than scared at the fact that they would threaten me, a defenseless eighteen year old who doesn't have her guard yet. I couldn't help but to question why they were after me. What did they want?

I stomped out of the cafe, making sure the door was locked and walked up to my black Subaru Forester. I drove in silence, the glare still held on my face. I knew that I definitely was not going to show Koga, or he'll go into "over protective" mode and get mad. He will probably end up saying that I dress like a slut and it's my fault that I got their attention. I shivered at the thought, forcing myself to hit the gas and go home instead of turning around and staying with my parents. I graduated high school and instantly moved out, tired of my parents fighting and my father promising to quit drinking and I was already dating Koga at the time, so I moved in with him, thinking he was the most "perfect" boyfriend. But he was far from that.

Without even realizing it, I already drove into the driveway, walked into the house, and Koga was standing at the kitchen counter with his arms crossed over his chest and an accusing look on his stubborn face. "Why are you five minutes late?" he demanded more than asked.

I sat on a bar stool on the other side of the counter and gave him the most innocent face, trying to avoid telling him about the note. I gave a small shrug and ducked my head down before raising my pure brown eyes into his piercing blue ones.

"There was a car accident and for some reason everyone was stopping and looking which caused a small traffic jam." I lied, not wanting to tell him that I took so long because I didn't want to come back here. Expecting him to calm down, I loosened up my tension state and stood up about to go get a shower for tomorrows dinner party. I tossed my hand through my side bangs and quickly stopped when Koga's firm hand grabbed my wrist roughly, pulling my hand out of my hair. I winced and roughly got pulled into his chest.

My eyes raised to see a look of disgust on his face. "Heh, you honestly think I was going to believe that?" he shouted and I tensed, knowing he saw through the lie.

"See? You just tensed up from me knowing you lied. The look on your face says it all, sweetheart!" he shouted in anger. Anger suddenly boiled through me and my eyebrows narrowed, giving him a nasty glare.

"No, I'm not tensed from lying! I never did lie! Maybe I'm tensed because my asshole boyfriend's hands are hurting me!" I shouted right back and tried to free my wrist from his grip as his other hand grabbed my other arm, holding me still. Anger burned in his eyes, making my sensitive side show when he shouted again and his grip tightened.

"Asshole?! Hurting?!" He repeated with his anger rising in every word. "I'll show you what hurts, sweetheart!" He shouted that nickname that I always thought was for sweet moments when cuddling in bed, or eating dinner, or seeing a movie together. Realizing how broken and messed up this relationship was made me cry even more than the stinging feeling from my left cheek where he slapped me.

His hands released me in silence, letting my sobs echo through the tensed moment. "I'm going to bed. Good luck at the dinner party" he mumbled lowly, basically saying he wasn't going to go with me tomorrow after all. It made my heart break even more and I couldn't help but to continue crying.

I took a hot shower that night, putting good relief on my sore arms and eyes. After that, I changed into one of his big t-shirts and slept on the very edge of the bed, facing away from him. I cuddled into his shirt, missing the way we were together when we were sixteen.

Waking up, I stretched and yawned before pushing my hair out of my face that fell out of my ponytail. I sat up and looked over at the empty spot on the bed next to me. Every morning Koga went to work I would always question if he left for work or left for my own good. The idea made me happy at first, but then I thought about what it would be like to live on my own and without the boyfriend I have been dating for almost three years now.

It honestly made me scared. Never once in my life have I lived by myself, let alone when I needed a guard. I never once thought I needed a bodyguard and finding out that I was targeted by a group of pervs for a reason that I didn't even know made me worried. I honestly was hoping to get a bodyguard that would get along with me and stay by my side, not only for my protection from this group, but for protection from my boyfriend. It would give an excuse as to why he couldn't treat me like this, like a doll. A tear fell with hope that I would have a new friend to protect me from this surreal event before I got up to make myself breakfast.

The day went by at the normal rate and before I knew it, I had an hour and a half to get ready and be there. Cursing under my breath at the TV for distracting me, I went into my bedroom to get ready. I knew this was going to be a big party and it was very formal so I decided to put a whole face of makeup on to cover the mark on my cheek, including black winged eyeliner to show off my chocolate brown eyes with fake eyelashes and red lipstick to show off my white teeth.

I french braided a strand of my hair on both sides and made them meet in the middle of the back of my head before tying them together. I then got out my wand and curled all of my hair including the strand in the middle of my head that got tied together. To top it off, I added eight gemstone flowers into the braids to make my hair just glow up. I smiled at how good I looked in the mirror, like the most beautiful I could get for the rest of my life. I walked over and opened up my closet to reveal most of my casual clothes and a few formal dresses in the back that I didn't wear that often.

I hummed for a while, scanning them over and fighting the urge to bite my bottom lip without getting red lipstick all over my teeth. After a moment, I decided on one that seemed perfect for the dinner party. It was a cream colored dress that came to my mid thigh. The bottom part frilled out a little but not too much for me to look like a fairy or something. The sleeves covered just below my elbow and were a tinted clear lace that had black flowers sewn into it. A black lace belt looking thing went around my waist, making me look thinner than I actually was and the black flowers covered my chest and trailed down below the belt, fading off to leave the skirt the same plain but elegant looking cream color with the same black tinted clear lace covering it with no flowers.

I decided on cream open toed five inch heels that had a strip of sparkly cream cloth down my foot that attached to the strap around my ankle and where my toes revealed to be painted black. Looking in the mirror at myself, I smiled in confidence at how good I looked before it faltered to see a bruise around my wrist from where Koga grabbed me. The party started in twenty minutes and was a few blocks down the road. I didn't have time to cover it with foundation. So I decided to leave before I was either late or Koga got home to see me looking like this and forced himself upon me like he usually did when I got ready for special events. Even if I wasn't in the mood, he did it anyways and would tell me it was out of love when I knew for a fact that was not 'love'. That was just him being an asshole and treating me like a slave that he could do whatever he wanted with. Apparently that's what a relationship is and that just made me pissed off.

I grabbed my small black pouch and walked out of the apartment. I quickly decided to walk the few blocks thinking I needed the exercise. As soon as the wind of the fall night met my skin, I immediately shivered and wanted to drive or get a coat or something. Knowing Koga was going to be home any minute made me continue walking, not wanting to take the risk. Pushing onward I walked down the sidewalk, my heels clicking with every strut.

With every step towards the party, I became scared of being by myself on a dark road with no one else around. I wasn't used to being by myself and as much as I wanted to seem independent, I was _very_ dependent. I wanted someone to be beside me at all times to reassure me for tough times or when I was sad, or scared, or angry. Or when something went wrong with Koga. That's why when I got the call of being told I was one of the targets that needed a bodyguard, I got the small feeling of hope. Hope that I would be safe, hope that I wouldn't be kidnapped or raped by someone besides Koga, hope that everything would be okay for Koga and I.

A deep chuckle stopped my thoughts and my steps as I turned towards a dark alley from where the laugh came from. "You're the girl, aren't you? Uh...Kagome, right? One of the targets that need a bodyguard. Oh, but too bad you don't get one until tomorrow." A man's voice said and he stepped out of the alley for my eyes to adjust in the darkness to see him better. His hair was dirty blonde and in a mess, laying over his forehead that hid his dark leering eyes and scary smirk. Alley cat, I instantly thought. Even though he was in human form, I could tell he was a demon himself.

My body tensed and I could feel my stomach drop. Fear rose beyond the limit, making my mind scrambled and not think of what to do. All I could do was gulp and widen my eyes in freight. His smirk spread into a smile revealing his teeth that weren't so perfect. I guess I gave away my identity from reacting like that. At that moment I wished my asshole boyfriend was there to tear this guys head off, but he wasn't. All because of that damn fight. Dammit Kagome, why did you lie? I turned and was about to walk away without another word thinking the result would be different from last night. But it wasn't.

Alley cat's rough hands jerked my wrist back so I spun around towards him. The tears sprang into my eyes as my anxiety rose and panic filled me. My mind went blank and I started to struggle as his grip tightened and he pulled me closer to his body. I opened my mouth to shout until his other hand came up to put something hard and cold against my throat. I instantly knew it was a knife and tears started to fall with no control as my face scrunched up in fear. His face was mere inches away from mine and his breath reeked with a smell that was terrible as he smiled at my helplessness.

Without even thinking, I raised my leg to knee him in the groin and watched him suck in air of surprise. His hand instantly released me and the knife fell away from my throat. Taking the advantage, I ran out of the alley that he dragged me into and was about to run back to my house. That is until I felt his fingers claw through my hair and yank it back, my scalp burning in pain. A scream erupted from my throat as he pulled me back against his chest roughly.

"You bitch, you're going to pay for that!" he shouted and gripped my shoulders _hard_ to turn me towards him. His hand came down to smack me on the same spot as Koga did yesterday except much harder to the point I stumbled back and nearly fell. A loud sob erupted from deep in my chest and my hand came up to my cheek. I was so panicked and scared that I tripped on my footing and was about to fall backwards.

Until I fell back into something hard but comfortable that caught me and wrapped around my shoulders to pull me back. Still having tears stream down my face, I looked up to see someone standing beside me with their arm wrapped around my shoulders, putting me slightly behind them in a protective way.

"I did not just see you fucking hit her, did I?" The man holding me growled and I even felt scared from the growl that came from him. Alley cat had a glare settled on me I'm guessing from me kneeing him there and having a guy interfere. I shivered and I guess the guy holding me felt it because his hand squeezed my shoulder. Alley cat looked at the man with annoyance written all over his face.

"What does it matter to you? She's the slut who got herself into this so how about you turn around and walk away asshole." Alley cat grumbled in a snapping way. I couldn't necessarily see the man's face but I knew he had a strong glare that intimidated Alley cat. His hands grip tightened on my shoulder causing me to wince slightly and to my surprise, his hand instantly released. From my experience, I could tell this man wanted to punch something and was raged for some reason.

"Me being the asshole? From what I saw, I would say you're not the asshole, but a major dick who is about to get his ass beat for not only calling her a slut, but for putting your hands on her in a forceful way. If you wan't to hit someone, hit me you fucker! If not, I suggest you walk the fuck away before I change my mind and end up in jail for seven years for beating you to fucking death, asshole!" The man snapped out with his body shaking of rage that I've never seen Koga have every time he was mad. Probably because he never held in his anger and just let it out.

The last thing I wanted was a fight and shakily, my hand came up onto his bicep as gentle as I could, scared he would turn around and join in with Alley cat on hitting me. As soon as my hand came into contact, his head whipped around in a snap and his bicep tensed. I whimpered and took my hand off of his arm, making his grip on my shoulder immediately relax in a gentle hold.

"P-p-please, sir. I don't want anyone to fight. I-I just want to get out of here and get to my destination before I'm late." An unrecognizable shaky voice came from me, not only surprising the man but me as well. Since when has my voice sounded like that when I was afraid?

His head looked back over at Alley cat in front of us, taking a deep breath through his nose in attempt to calm down before he bowed his head and his hand stopped shaking from anger and released me. The warmth immediately left my body, making me shiver when I realized the fall weather coming so soon. His head turned to look back down at me before his eyes raised at Alley cat again. I couldn't tell in the dark his facial features, but I was guessing there was a glare.

"I swear to fucking God, if I find you ever again and she's not around, I _will_ beat your ass. That's not a threat, but a promise. You're lucky that I'm a gentleman and I respect her, for if she wasn't here, you would be in a pile of your own fucking blood." The man mumbled to Alley cat, becoming dangerously low but stayed calm for my sake. I instantly knew that this man wouldn't do anything to me, _ever_. He was actually being nice and respecting me. The thought made me smile through the tears that still fell from the fear that still ran through me. But why did he say that like he would see me again?

 **"if I ever find you again and she's not around, I will beat your ass."**

Before I even understood what was happening from being deep in thought, a blanket of warmth wrapped around my body and when I inhaled, it smelled like..fresh cologne and some scent of a person. My eyes blinked back into focus to see him draping his dress coat over my shoulders, my hands naturally reacting by grabbing the collar and pulling it tighter around me, warmth shooting through me in a welcoming comfort.

"Huh?" I looked up with a questioning look in wonder to what he was doing when his arm wrapped around my shoulders again to lead me out of the alley, gently pushing me along the way. From what I could tell, his eyes didn't even glance down at me before he spoke up.

"I noticed you shivering from the cold this time, not from fear." He explained with no questions asked, his tone gentle but sturdy. A tone that Koga never used right after he was angry. Koga never wrapped his arm around me after a fight either, or offered me his coat, ever. Suddenly feeling sad from that, I frowned with a crease in my forehead while looking back down at the ground.

I continued walking in silence with a tight grip on his jacket while his hand rested by his side now, not having to push me along anymore. My heels stopped clicking once we came to the place where I was supposed to be. Realizing I never told him where I was heading to, I looked back up at him now in the light illuminating off the building. Not before noticing what he looked like, I took it as my chance to steal a peek.

I couldn't help but to stare when I noticed the man wasn't a sir, he was young looking like me, maybe nineteen or twenty at the most. Without his coat on, he wore a white dress shirt and black tie and I couldn't help but to think he looked handsome when I could tell how fit his body was under the dress shirt. I could tell he was more capable of having demon strength and demon blood in him, his body was just beyond fit for a humans. The man lurked over me by a good five inches, making me guess he was about six feet or six foot two at the had long white hair that covered down his back, shining in the light behind him and bangs covering his forehead, the tips reaching near his long eyelashes. Even though he wasn't old, his white hair suited him and before I noticed it, I looked up to meet a pair of realistic white dog ears that twitched towards me, illuminating in the light and creating a dark shadow over them onto the top of his head. I expected the typical brown eyes with white hair but sucked in a breath when I was met with a pair of warm, honey gold amber eyes that shined from the light, making them look like pure gold and could tell that Alley cat was intimidated by the cold stare that those eyes could create. Imagining the glare that those eyes held in my head made me almost shiver just from the image. His cheekbones were tinged pink from the cold and I could tell he was trying to not act cold.

Realizing I was staring, I felt my cheeks tinge even more red than they already were from the seasons temperature drop. I lowered my eyes to the floor in bashfulness and could practically feel his eyes on me. Probably wondering why I was staring at him like he was a God. My eyes widened when I heard a deep chuckle come from him and looked back up to be even more surprised. His face wore a genuinely happy smile showing off his pearly white teeth and his eyes had a look of a welcoming adoration; they were rested and almost half way closed, his golden eyes poking through his dark eyelashes looking down at me. I couldn't help the ghost of a smile that showed on my face before it quickly fell, realizing that he led me to the dinner party without even asking me.

"H-how did you know I w-was coming here?" I continued to stutter which surprised me to know I was still shaken up. I noticed his eyes narrow in anger, obviously from picking up on my fear before he clamped his jaw tight and almost seemed to turn away, his jawline revealing to make me instantly think how much more attractive he was. He looked back over to me and gave me a small smile before walking up the stairs where surprisingly, for a huge place that almost looked like a courthouse, there was only about thirty people. I instantly followed behind, not sure what else to do as a short, chubby older man walked up to him, giving both of us a warm smile.

I instantly recognized him as Mr. Claufield, the leader of the association that handled this organization of choosing certain people at a young age to become bodyguards for the future and along the way, tracking down this group to research who they're tracking down and pairing us up along the way. He may not have looked like it, but he was a full blooded demon; of what kind, I wasn't sure about.

It is usually paired up with people by the same gender since the association didn't want a bodyguard and victim becoming romantic interests. They usually pair the two up by choosing the complete opposites, just to decrease the chance of romance falling in between the bodyguard and victim. But once in a blue moon, there will be opposite sex's paired up and unfortunately to the association, they can't do anything about it.

If a bodyguard and victim do become romantic interests, the association simply will take away the rights of that bodyguard protecting that victim and they will lose their job while the victim will be assigned a new bodyguard. Fortunately though, every once in awhile if the bodyguard does an excellent job of keeping the victim safe, the association will be kind enough to ignore the fact and continue on with tracking the enemies group down to see what's going on. So far, only two pairs have been opposite genders and both pairs ended up having romantic interests, but only one pair was allowed to stay together due to an increase of danger for the victim. And that one pair was my parents actually.

For the past thirty seven years, they have been the only ones and to be identified as 'their daughter' instead of being an individual by the name of 'Kagome', it was quite annoying. Mr. Claufield gave the man who saved me a warm smile and then his eyes adverted to me, giving me the same one. I smiled back in full respect, glad that he noticed me and didn't think I was weird. "Ah, Mr. Inuyasha Takahashi, my boy. How's it been?" He asked and I instantly took note of his name; Inuyasha.

 **Here you guys go! The first chapter of 'Her Bodyguard' aka the first book I have written besides 'Someone Save Me From My Past!' I hope you guys enjoyed it! I changed it up a bit, making it first person PoV in Kagome's way. What do you guys think? Please review and I'll update as soon as I get close to 10 reviews! Thank you guys for the support! Until next time, love ya!**


	2. Chapter 2: So the Knight Has A Name

**Hey guys! Thank you for following, favoriting, reviewing, and actually trying out this book. I realized this story may be a little confusing at first so if you have questions that won't spoil the book for you, I will gladly answer them! Just PM me if you have anything to say. I take all opinions, whether good or bad, and I will answer any questions you guys might have. I may not have gotten the 10 reviews, but I ended up getting followers and favorites that I didn't expect at all, so thank you for that. Like last chapter, can I get around 5-10 reviews before I continue? Thank you guys for the support!**

 **Chapter 2: So the Knight Has a Name**

Hmm Inuyasha, I thought to myself with a small smile. I kind of liked that name, it suited him. I blinked out of my small daydream to see Mr. Claufield's eyes right on me with a warm smile plastered on his face. I tensed when I saw Inuyasha's golden eyes focused on me as well, a ghost of a smile appearing for a mere moment before fading away.

"Why, hello there Miss Kagome, how is Koga?" Mr. Claufield's deep throaty voice spoke up and I tensed at the name and the thought of him knowing every detail about me when I've only seen him on TV talking about what is going on currently or meeting him in person once when he met me as a toddler after he heard the news of my parents having me. I lowered my gaze and my grip slightly tightened around Inuyasha's jacket, not liking the thought of what happened last night and not liking the fact it wasn't his jacket I was holding and that Koga himself wasn't standing beside me with his arm wrapped around me. No matter what he's done to me, I knew I would always love him in the slightest way.

"H-he's fine. He couldn't come tonight due to personal reasons, sorry about that Mr. Claufield" I said with my head bowed, my voice coming out in a tiny squeak that was almost unrecognizable to me. I guess the rush of adrenaline never really left my body. The knight who saved me, Inuyasha, turned around with a small smile, but in his eyes I could see an emotion burning for a brief second before he blinked and then just like that, _bam_ , he was back to the way I saw him earlier when we entered.

The rest of the night I silently followed low key behind Inuyasha with his jacket around my shoulders, my head bowed and remained quiet until a girl confronted me with a bubbly look to her. Her hair was all bundled in curls to one side of her neck with a huge gem pin that held it in place. I recognized the color red and instantly knew it was a big, beautiful ruby contrasting brightly in her black hair. She had familiar looking brown eyes that resembled mine in the slightest way, except she had more of a coffee brown color surrounding her irises. Her dress flowed down her legs in a beautiful design, making me feel under her level of importance immediately. It was a deep red with a slit up her leg, silver stones covering her chest area with a deep v-neck. It suited her curves very well, showing off an elegant, but sexy look that seemed over the top than anyone else.

I smiled nervously back at her, suddenly forgetting about following Inuyasha and the event that happened tonight. "Hi, you must be..Kagome..?" she questioned me, somehow already knowing my name. I gave a curt nod to that and played with my hands in front of my thighs. "H-hi, yes I'm K-Kagome. How did you know, if I may ask?" I asked her with a few nervous stutters, making me want to smack my head off the wall. She gave me a small smile, her eyes giving me an approved look and I instantly wanted to know if she was my bodyguard who I seemed to get along with already.

"I'm actually assigned to become a bodyguard for one of these dweebs that I've already met and they are so not going to get along with me. Anyways, I know because the bodyguards are assigned to us at the age of fifteen, and we get information about not only our victim, but the other bodyguards and victims as well in case we need to help someone else out and we know who it is. Also, just in case they end up switching our assigned people around. I've already told you too much information so..keep it on the low, but all I can tell you is that your bodyguard is going to like you very much. They seem to already know who you are and isn't mad about you being their victim they're assigned one bit, which is a surprise considering how grumpy they can be.." she trailed off under her voice, giving me enough information to know she sadly wasn't my bodyguard, but my bodyguard seems to like me which made me happy.

I gave her a full smile before realizing how rude it was of me to not know her name. "Oh my goodness, forgive me of my rudeness of not asking, but what is your name?" I asked for her smile to widen beyond what I thought it could. I guess she was smiling of the thought of my bodyguard and how much they liked me, which made me want to smile too. She giggled for a brief moment. "Oh trust me honey, you're fine. So far, you're the nicest person here, including the bodyguards" she said which made me shocked, wanting to tell her how much Inuyasha helped me tonight "But, my name is-" before she could finish, a male voice spoke up.

"Sango, I have met everyone here so far and now I have no one to talk to except you and this young beautiful lady with you." A male who seemed a little bit taller than, who I was assuming her name was, Sango but didn't seem as tall as Inuyasha. Since the male didn't know my name, I was guessing he was a victim because he would've known me from the information he got if he was a bodyguard. He didn't seem like a demon, but for a human he had unique colored eyes of violet and black hair with a small ponytail resting on the back of his neck and gentle features that didn't make me scared of him like I was of other males, including demons. For some reason he seemed familiar and within an instant, my eyes widened in recognition of him.

I blushed at what he said, and was so happy I was about to jump on him as Sango sighed in annoyance. "As I was saying, my name is Sango and the person who oh so kindly interrupted me is-" "Miroku?" I interrupted her with a questioning look, praying that it was him and I wasn't dreaming. Longing flooded through me and tears were burning my eyes for the first time in a good way. His eyes widened before they narrowed in question, realization and shock evident on his face. "Kagome?" he asked and at that moment, a smile spread across my face with relief and tears fell silently. His face slowly came up with a smile and his eyes held pure joy as he collided right into me in an instant, making me fall backwards with his arms wrapping around me in a hug that captured me from stumbling backwards any farther. I fell backwards with one step, my hands embracing him in just as much of a rush.

"Oh my god, I missed you so damn much!" he exclaimed, his arms tightening around my form. As much as I wanted to, I fought the urge to snuggle my face into his chest and get makeup on his white dress shirt. I nodded with no response, to emotional to talk because I knew if I did I would completely break down into hysterical sobs of pure joy and relief, finally not feeling afraid or tensed. "Is that bastard still around? Where is he? I'm going to kick his ass for doing this to you, for making you so..broken and fragile. I'm sorry for letting him push me away, I just didn't want him to hurt you because of me..I'm sorry, I'm so god damn sorry." he murmured into my hair before kissing the top of my head.

Miroku was like an older brother to me and extremely protective during high school. He would always disapprove of guys dating me or even trying to get with me, and when Koga came around, Miroku knew he was bad news and tried to warn me, tried to scare Koga off with his tail between his legs, but I thought I was in love and Miroku obviously respected me and didn't want to ruin our friendship so he decided to be low on guard. When Koga started to become "protective", aka abusive, he knew Miroku knew about it and threatened him by using me as the threat, making Miroku get pushed away, but I knew he was trying to protect me by staying away.

I calmed down and pulled away with a smile, Miroku's thumb coming under my eye to wipe away the moisture that lingered. He had a smirk tug at his lips. "I know you did it for my own good Miroku, but he is sadly still around. We got in a fight last night so I came by myself. Even though I know you want to beat him up for me, and I appreciate it, you have to realize he is a wolf demon and I don't want you to get hurt..don't worry, no matter how much he beats me down, I am not going to surrender to him like a slave. I've been able to handle it for two years by myself, I think I can last one more day before getting my guard who will protect me from anything, including him." I reassured him with a smile, trying to make not only him, but me believe that I wasn't broken and fragile like he said.

I could tell that Miroku struggled, but he managed to smile, mix of emotions flashing through his gentle eyes all at once. Then his face had a look of confusion. "Wait, if you're here by yourself, who's jacket is that?" he asked for my face to heat up in embarrassment about forgetting the incident with Inuyasha. As if on cue, I heard a throat clear that surprisingly wasn't Sango's since she was interrupted twice from Miroku and I.

"It's mine" a male voice spoke out, and I instantly knew it was Inuyasha effecting my face to heat up. I bit back the surprised squeal that wanted to come out and saw Inuyasha a mere few inches behind me so I turned around to face him. His voice didn't seem the same, sounding more grumpy and snappy. Almost like a completely different person, I thought to myself with a bit of confusion. Without realizing it, I released my tight grip on his jacket collar and started to slowly let it slide off of me, the blanket of warmth that was collecting under it releasing.

"S-sorry, I forgot to give it back. Here" I said and started sliding out of it completely until his hand reached out to stop me, his hand wrapping around the wrist Koga and Alley Cat both grabbed, wincing from the touch. His face quickly showed realization, him only knowing about Alley Cat of course. In reaction, I tensed and struggled to get out of his grip in a frantic and when he let me go instantly, I felt myself relax. I looked up at him, using my other hand to rub my wrist that felt like needles were sticking out of every single pore. When my eyes reached his, his face showed a look of shock. Like he was shocked of what that Alley Cat did to me, but of course he didn't realize that I dealt with this everyday of my life. Everyday at that supposedly called "home" of mine.

His eyebrows suddenly narrowed in anger and his eyes revealed annoyance. I knew this look all too well. This is the look Koga would give when I got out of his grip. He would usually grab me more harsh the second time and bone crushingly would not let go of me if I wanted to break free. This is the look I was getting from the knight who saved me. I always thought he would never hurt me, but with a look resembling Koga's, I couldn't help but to clench my eyes shut and flinch away, getting prepared for the hit or smack.

A few moments passed and I felt nothing come.

No hit, no smack. Not even a finger lied upon me in the most gentle way.

I opened my eyes to immediately meet his golden warm colored ones. They looked widened and when I studied his facial features for a moment, I immediately realized what just happened. I revealed my weakness. I slowly widened my eyes, shocked as well as to what I just did until my face rested to show nothing. No emotions, not even a hint of sadness in my eyes. Inuyasha suddenly reached out with his clawed hand to grab the sleeve covering my arm and was about to pull it up to reveal my skin. I became tensed, not wanting my insecurities to show. To me, revealing any skin on my body was a huge insecurity from all the marks covering it. It felt like being completely naked in front of someone, it made me feel weak and vulnerable. Every time I saw myself in the mirror, even if it was just one arm, I couldn't help but to cringe away with disgust and hate the way I looked. Sometimes I would even grab myself so tightly to cause myself bruises and scratches. It hurt, but I was too disgusted in myself to care.

Panic settled in and I tensed once again, not sure what to do. "P-please let go of my sleeve S-" I was interrupted when he spoke up. "Inuyasha. Call me Inuyasha. Not Sir, you make me feel old saying that" he snapped, the first time he actually responded to something I said and it felt like he was actually talking to me. Not a group of people, but just me. And his eyes were even on me. This made me feel like he was actually listening to me.

"Then please let go Inuyasha!" I exclaimed and frantically got my hand out of his grasp before he could see the hideousness that was hidden underneath a piece of cloth. I looked up to see his eyes fully settled upon me, studying my moves, my facial expression. I became suddenly embarrassed and wanted to hide under a rock, suddenly feeling ugly and insecure of everything. My makeup, my hair, my dress, my _skin_. My eyebrows crinkled upward with a saddened look and I fought back the self hatred thoughts I struggled with every night. Not here, not now. My head slowly fell forward and I heard footsteps come to stand next to me. "Huh?" I looked up to see Miroku standing next to me, glaring in Inuyasha's direction.

His over protective older brother side was kicking in and I gave a small smile. I felt bad for Inuyasha. I knew he didn't mean to hurt me, he meant to see if I was okay, to make sure I was alright. I smiled sadly down at the floor and raised my head again to meet Inuyasha's eyes again. He showed a look of guilt like he regretted ever touching me in the first place. I'm pretty sure everyone regretted touching me, maybe even looking at me. I lowered my eyes to the ground, with a saddened look written all over my face. I couldn't help the way I felt.

I heard a sigh and looked up once again to see Inuyasha with his eyes on the floor as well. He suddenly bent down and picked up his jacket that I didn't realize I dropped. I felt my cheeks tinge in guilt and embarrassment that I ruined his coat. "I'm sorry uh, I-Inuyasha..I didn't mean to drop your coat and make it dirty. I'll give you money for the laundromat or whatever else you want." I offered, the guilt I guess was written all over my face because Inuyasha stood back up with his jacket in his hand and his face showed surprise.

He shook his head, a small frown coming across his face. "No, it's fine. I'm not worried about the dumb jacket at the moment." He said, his eyes raising from the floor to meet mine. I sucked in my breath, confused to what he meant. I decided not to speak up. It would be embarrassing and rude of me to think he was talking about me. He was probably talking about himself. I would be worried for myself to be near someone like me and see some stranger react that way too. I gave a curt nod and looked to my left at Miroku who's eyes were inspecting every little detail of Inuyasha, judgement written all over his face. Gosh he was such a big brother sometimes.

A clink of metal against glass brought all of us out of the awkward tension to the center of the room where Mr. Claufield stood holding a glass of champagne and a shiny spoon in his other hand. He cleared his throat, the room going silent besides all of the soundless breaths filling the room.

"So, as you all know we are holding the Ceremony tomorrow where the P.O.V will reveal who the victims bodyguard will be. All of the bodyguards present know who they're assigned already but under the rule 'No bodyguard should reveal any information ahead of time to a victim before the Ceremony, whether it's the victim you're assigned or not', you should all know your part. To the victims, every single one of you needs to understand how much danger The Nameless is known to be with murder, abuse, kidnap, torture..and even rape. Please listen to the advice from your bodyguards and stay with them as often as you can. If you feel threatened or in danger and your bodyguard isn't there, don't hesitate to call another bodyguard. We will hand each victim individually a phone to use only for emergencies to contact any of the bodyguards. It does not have to be your own. All that matters is your safety and whoever protects you in a moment of danger does not matter. Please enjoy the rest of your night and attend the Ceremony at six pm tomorrow evening. I will see you all until then, and hopefully you all have luck of getting along with your bodyguard."

At that, everyone clapped and cheered while watching Mr. Claufield make his exit. I honestly didnt understand the idea of celebrating for the fact we were all in danger and assigned to a stranger that is required to risk their lives for somebody they don't even know. Suddenly, the familiar manly scent filled my nostrils as the familiar cloth formed around my shoulders, sending a shiver up my back. Somebody's hands rested on my shoulders, holding the coat there. When I looked to my side and saw the clawed hand that had a firm but gentle grasp of me, I instantly knew who it was. Inuyasha.

"Before Mr. Claufield spoke up, I was gonna say to keep this on. You obviously were warm in it and I don't want you to be cold. When you're going to leave, just come and tell me. I'll walk you home. I don't want the same experience to happen to you, especially if I'm not around to save you this time." Inuyasha mumbled behind me just for me to hear, like he was telling me a secret. If this didn't signal he was a bodyguard, then I don't know what else would. I smiled and turned around to face him, but as soon as I turned around, his back was already facing me and he was walking away.

I felt very appreciative that Inuyasha was there to save me, and that he was a bodyguard who so far seemed extremely trusting and seemed like the type of bodyguard who would risk his life for anyone. He just seemed like a good person who would be understanding enough to listen to the person he was protecting. He would be the type to not just do his job, but also be there to help the person like they were an actual person, not just some subject under an association assigned a bodyguard.

My smile faltered when I realized that even though Inuyasha was a great bodyguard who seemed caring and very good at his job, he wouldn't be my bodyguard. The likeliness of him becoming my bodyguard would be the same of me leaving Koga without being harmed in the attempt. So basically zero percent of it happening. It made me sad to know Sango wasn't my bodyguard, but neither was Inuyasha. That just made me even more disappointed, not understanding how my bodyguard was glad to have me as their victim if I didn't know anyone else here. Sure, they all found out at fifteen who the victims are, but they never met the victims in person until tonight and so far, I haven't talked to anyone else.I watched his back shrink into the crowd, other people blocking my view. Even though I just met him, an aching feeling came into the pit of my stomach. I didn't know anyone else. What if my bodyguard wasn't like that? What if they wouldn't protect me from Koga and I had to live the rest of my time with him until he eventually got over me? I felt the small frown come upon my face and I tucked my head down, my bangs falling over my eyes. I felt the familiar burning in my eyes. I promised Miroku that I would be okay for one more night, what if I wasn't?

He already sent me through hell and back and Miroku was right, he did make me so self conscious and have hatred towards myself. I couldn't help but to believe what he said, but at the same time I knew better than that. I knew he was just trying to make me vulnerable and weak so he could control my life and make me his own life sized doll that can be treated however. I did have that hollow feeling sometimes, like I wasn't good enough. A tear feel down and just as quick as it came, I harshly wiped it away with my palm. I refused to disappoint Miroku. I promised my friend.

I decided not to leave abruptly, but at the same time I could feel that hollow feeling in my chest. I walked over and leaned against the wall, trying to avoid everyone and ruin their time. Another silent tear fell. Another harsh swipe. I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath in and out. I could not break down like this. Especially in front of everyone here. Just as quick as they shut, they popped right back open to hear two deep chuckles nearby that sounded..familiar..?

I looked over and my body immediately tensed, seeing the two men from the cafe wearing nice suits and talking to a small group of people. They sort of resembled security guards or like they worked for the P.O.V. If they did, then why would they send me that threat? At the same time I knew they worked here because at the same time they knew I was a victim without a bodyguard yet. They wouldn't know that unless they worked here and knew all of the victims and bodyguards.

I gazed over them, the slightest details revealing that they were demons. They both had clawed hands similar to Inuyasha's, except I had the uncomfortable feeling they would harm people with those claws if they ever got the chance. How fit and tall they were said it all as well. Gazing over them one last time, I noticed the color of their eyes were abnormal for a human. Pure grey and orange. Suddenly, both pair of eyes that I was studying turned and pinpointed onto mine.

Familiarity crossed their faces, before the one smirked. The same mischievous look as Alley Cat. The thought made me stiffen and widen my eyes as they both walked step by step closer to me. It seemed like an eternity for how long they walked. A slow, steady walk like a lion eyeing its prey. Both their eyes narrowed, both of them now wearing amused smirks. They both steeped a step or two in front of me, my neck arching to look up into both of their eyes, the anger from yesterday returning.

"Hey kitty, fancy seeing you here." The one with orange eyes spoke up, the smirk widening to show a little fang. Even though he didn't have ears like Inuyasha did, I was assuming he was a demon from the feline group. Of what animal, I'm not sure. The anger was bubbling in me, and I suddenly lashed back out. "You know damn well that I was coming here. I kept your little note that says it, after all." I crossed my arms and returned a challenging smirk, the fire in my eyes not dying down. I watched them both reveal a shocked look until the one with grey eyes narrowed his, obviously angered.

Before I could even blink, he reached up and cupped my chin, a stern grip that only tightened when I tried to pull away. I could feel my teeth pressed tightly against the sides of my mouth from him grabbing me so hard. When I tried to pull away again, he only chuckled and shook his head. It seemed like a genuine laugh until his face raised and anger was very obvious on his face. Out of all places for me to choose to stand, I chose near the corner where no one was, and where no one would see what was going on. Not only did this man's form resemble Koga's, but the way he grabbed me and was looking at me...A shiver ran down my spine and I couldn't help but to become afraid. My body tensed under his grasp and I noticed that his eyes glistened with even more amusement.

"Now listen here, we did know you were coming and we do know everything else that deals with you. They obviously need to have pretty trustworthy security guards so we know who to let in here and who not in case of emergencies. That includes your address and all I'm going to say is, if you tell anyone about that note, I do know where you live."His face grew mere centimeters from mine, his nose nearly touching mine. Already knowing from experience, Koga would be able to smell this filthy man all over me. Taking up all the might I had, I rounded up saliva and spit right in his face with pure disgust of what he was doing. How dare he threaten me; an eighteen year old girl who is useless of protecting herself and using my own bodyguard who I didn't even get yet as a threat.

His hand instantly released my face to come up and wipe away the spit covering the corner of his lip, I took that as my chance to turn around and walk away. Of course though, I forgot there was two of them standing there. I turned back over my shoulder, close to reentering into the crowd of people until the man with orange eyes reached out about to grab me very harshly. In reaction, I flinched and closed my eyes, cursing myself for my ill tempered mouth. If only I would have kept my damn mouth shut and just turned away. Getting myself mentally prepared to be grabbed without trying to freak out like I did earlier, I just waited and waited.

Until I felt nothing.

Instead I heard a growl that didn't come from the feline demon. Hesitantly, my eyes opened to see another hand grabbing the feline's arm roughly, the claws digging into his arm like he could murder him if he wanted to. I guarantee the claws were puncturing the demon's arms. My eyes trailed up to see who it was and was shocked to see the familiar white hair and piercing golden eyes glaring at the man. A breath of relief left my lungs that I didn't realize I was holding. I looked into Inuyasha's eyes and watched them flicker to me for a moment, his gaze softening before returning to the man, returning to the cold glare.

"I suggest you don't touch her without her permission ever again unless you want to lose your jobs here." A threatening growl came from Inuyasha. I watched the man narrow his eyes and rip his arm away, Inuyasha's hand easily releasing his threatening grip. I was assuming it was to not make a scene in front of everyone. I took a step back, shocked with what I was seeing. How did Inuyasha see what was going on?

 **So here's the second chapter to 'The Bodyguard' Please can I get some reviews on this? I decided to cut it here since it is a little on the long side... So yeah, hope you enjoyed and go ahead and follow to stay updated ^_^**


End file.
